The present invention relates generally to the sector of machining prepreg materials.
As is known, the machining of composite parts results in a considerable amount of waste during cutting of the prepreg material. In fact the “buy-to-fly” ratio (that is to say, the ratio of the material purchased for the production of a given part to that actually used) varies between 1.2:1 and 3.5:1 depending on the type of machining operation and the part to be manufactured.
Most of the scraps (more than 70% thereof) takes the form of unpolymerized material and involves a considerable cost for disposal thereof. In fact, these materials which contain unpolymerized epoxy resins must be disposed of as special waste. Therefore, in addition to the high cost of the raw material (about 50 Euros per kg) there is the cost necessary for disposal.